


Let’s play pretend, for just a while longer

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Big Love
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc





	Let’s play pretend, for just a while longer

“Hello?” Heather’s voice came over the phone crisp and clear, and all Sarah wanted to do was cry again.

“Sarah?” Heather asked, “Are you there?”

“Yeah,” Sarah leaned up against the sink in the one stall gas station bathroom her family had stopped at.

“What’s going on? Are you home already?”

“No, no I’m not home.” Sarah paused, wondering if she could gather enough strength to do what she had to do.

“Are you okay? You don’t sound well.”

Sarah pushed her hair behind her ear, “No, I’m not. Something happened Heather…”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Sarah took a breath, You can do this, she told herself, You can do this.

“The baby’s gone Heather. Our baby’s gone.”

There it was. The last piece of her dream now shattered like a delicate china plate.

“Sarah?” Her mother knocked on the bathroom door,” Are you okay in there?”

Sarah covered the phone’s mouth piece, “Give me a minute mom. Please.” She took her hand off the phone, “Heather I’m so sorry but I—“

“You have to be with your family right now.”

Sarah sighed, “Yeah.”

“I’ll be here when you get home. We can talk about it then.”

“Yeah,” Sarah said again.

“I love you Sarah.”

“I love you Heather.”


End file.
